


La légende du murier noir

by rigellablackriddle



Series: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle/Voldemort [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Harrymort - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Post Mpreg, Pyrame & Thisbé, Romeo and Juliet References, Secret Relationship, Tragic Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 19:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14408886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rigellablackriddle/pseuds/rigellablackriddle
Summary: Il était une fois deux jeunes Babyloniens, Harrison et Tom, violemment épris l'un de l'autre, mais contrariés dans leur amour par leurs pères respectifs. Réduits à communiquer entre eux par une fente du mur qui sépare leurs maisons, ils décident de fuir et se fixent un rendez-vous, la nuit, à l'ombre d'un mûrier portant des fruits blancs.





	La légende du murier noir

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, mais bien à J. et cette histoire est inspirée de la tragique légende de Pyrame et Thisbé.
> 
> Résumé : Il s'agit de l'histoire de Tom et Harrison, deux jeunes Babyloniens, violemment épris l'un de l'autre, mais contrariés dans leur amour par leurs pères respectifs. Réduits à communiquer entre eux par une fente du mur qui sépare leurs maisons contiguës, ils décident de fuir et se fixent un rendez-vous, la nuit, à l'ombre d'un mûrier portant des fruits blancs.
> 
> Harrison s'enfuit le premier, et tandis qu'il cherche son amant dans la campagne, il est effrayé par une lionne féroce, à la gueule ensanglantée, et se réfugie dans une grotte dans sa fuite, il perd un voile que la lionne trouve et s'empresse de déchirer.
> 
> Tom, sorti un peu plus tard, trouve le vêtement de Harrison plein de sang et, se figurant qu'il a péri, il se sent responsable et se donne la mort. Son sang asperge les fruits du mûrier qui, dès lors, prennent une teinte sombre.
> 
> Sortie de son refuge, Harrison découvre son amant mourant et, après avoir vainement tenté de le ramener à la vie, il se transperce le cœur, afin de le rejoindre.
> 
> Cet amour plus fort que la mort est symbolisé par l'urne commune où reposeront à jamais les cendres des amants et par la couleur sombre des fruits du mûrier.
> 
> *************************************************************************  
> Un coeur qui aime ne perd
> 
> pas espoir et croit à la
> 
> promesse de l'amour
> 
> peu importe
> 
> le temps et la distance
> 
> qui le sépare
> 
> de l'être cher

Tom, le plus beau des jeunes gens, et Harrison, le plus exquis des jeunes hommes que comptait l'Orient, habitaient des maisons contiguës, là où, dit-on, Sémiramis avait entouré sa ville de hautes murailles de briques cuites.

Voisins, ils firent connaissance et grandirent ensemble avec le temps, l'amour grandit ils se seraient même unis légalement, mais leurs parents s'y opposèrent ce qu'ils ne purent interdire, c'est que tous deux aient le cœur épris et brûlent d'une passion égale.

Sans que personne ne le sache, ils se parlent par gestes et par signes, et plus il est caché, plus ce feu caché est ardent.

Une fine crevasse, qui remontait au temps de la construction, fissurait la paroi qui était commune aux deux maisons. Ce défaut que, des siècles durant, nul n'avait remarqué, vous autres, amants, (que ne perçoit pas l'amour ?) vous avez été les premiers à le voir.

Vos paroles passèrent par ce chemin par-là, en toute sûreté, vos doux propos transitaient en un très faible murmure. Souvent, quand Harrison et Tom étaient installés, le premier ici, le second là, et quand tour à tour ils avaient perçu le souffle de leur respiration :

\- « Paroi jalouse », disaient-ils, « pourquoi fais-tu obstacle à des amants ? »

\- « Que t'en coûterait-il de laisser nos corps entiers se joindre ou, si c'est trop, de t'ouvrir pour que nous puissions nous embrasser ? »

\- « Mais nous ne sommes pas ingrats nous reconnaissons te devoir le passage offert à nos paroles vers des oreilles amies ». Après avoir échangé ces vains propos, assis en des lieux différents, ils se dirent adieu à la nuit tombée, et donnèrent chacun à leur côté de mur des baisers qui ne parvenaient pas en face.

L'aurore suivante avait chassé les feux de la nuit, et les rayons du soleil avait séché les herbes couvertes de givre ils se rendirent à leur rendez-vous habituel. Alors, après mille plaintes murmurées à voix basse, ils décident que dans le silence de la nuit ils tromperont leurs gardiens et tenteront de franchir leurs portes et, une fois sortis de la maison, ils quitteront même la ville pour ne pas s'égarer dans l'immensité de la campagne, ils se rencontreront près du bûcher de Nimus et se cacheront à l'ombre d'un arbre. Il y avait là un arbre chargé de fruits abondants, blancs comme neige, un haut mûrier, proche d'une source fraîche.

Ce plan leur convient.

Le jour, qui leur parut lent à disparaître, est précipité dans les flots, et de ces mêmes flots émerge la nuit.

À la faveur de l'obscurité, Harrison avec précaution fait pivoter la porte, sort, en trompant ses proches, puis, le visage voilé, il arrive au tombeau et s'assied sous l'arbre convenu. L'amour le rendait audacieux.

S'amène alors pour étancher sa soif dans l'onde de la fontaine voisine, une lionne à la gueule écumante, tout humide du sang des bœufs qu'elle vient de massacrer. De loin, grâce au clair de lune, le Babylonien Harrison la voit, et d'un pas craintif se réfugie dans une grotte obscure mais dans sa fuite, il perd le voile qui a glissé de ses épaules.

Dès que la lionne féroce eut apaisé sa soif dans l'onde généreuse, elle retourna dans la forêt et sur sa route tomba, non sur Harrison mais sur son voile léger, qu'elle lacéra de sa gueule ensanglantée.

Sorti plus tard, Tom vit, profondément marqués dans la poussière, les pas de la bête sauvage, et son visage devint livide.

Mais dès qu'il découvrit aussi le vêtement teinté de sang, il dit :

\- « La même nuit perdra deux êtres qui s'aiment de nous deux, il était le plus digne d'avoir une longue vie. Je suis coupable. C'est moi, pitoyable amant, qui t'ai perdu, qui t'ai demandé de venir la nuit en un lieu qui fait peur, et je ne suis pas arrivé le premier. »

\- « Déchirez mon corps et, de vos féroces morsures, dévorez les chairs du criminel que je suis, ô lions, vous tous qui habitez au pied de ce rocher ! Mais c'est le fait d'un être timoré de souhaiter la mort ». Il soulève le voile de Harrison, l'emporte à l'ombre de l'arbre du rendez-vous, pleure et embrasse le vêtement qu'il connaît bien, et dit :

\- « Maintenant reçois aussi le sang que je vais verser !» Alors l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture, il se l'enfonça dans le flanc, et aussitôt, mourant, la retira de sa blessure brûlante. Il resta à même le sol, couché sur le dos et son sang jaillit bien haut. Ainsi lorsqu'un tuyau se fend, à cause d'un défaut du plomb, en sifflant il lance avec force à travers un petit trou de longs jets d'eaux qui déchirent et frappent l'air.

Les fruits de l'arbre, ainsi aspergés, se transforment, prennent un aspect sombre, et leur racine imbibée de sang teinta de pourpre les mûres suspendues à ses branches.

Harrison, encore effrayé, revient, pour ne pas manquer son amant, et, de tous ses yeux et de tout son cœur, cherche le jeune homme, brûlant de lui raconter à quels périls terribles il a échappé. Il reconnaît l'endroit et la forme de l'arbre, mais la couleur des fruits la laisse perplexe :

\- « Est-ce bien celui-ci ? » se dit-elle. Tandis qu'il hésite, il voit des membres tremblants frapper le sol couvert de sang il fait un pas en arrière et, le visage plus pâle que du buis, frémit comme la mer qui frissonne quand une brise légère effleure sa surface.

Mais quand, après un moment, il reconnut son bien-aimé, il frappa de coups sourds ses bras indignes de ce sort, s'arracha les cheveux et, étreignant le corps adoré, emplit les blessures de ses larmes, mêlant ses pleurs au sang, et pressant de baisers le visage glacé. Il s'écria :

\- « Tom, quelle catastrophe t'a arraché à moi ? »

\- « Tom, réponds ! C'est ton Harrison bien-aimé qui t'appelle écoute et relève ton visage qui défaille ! »

Au nom de Harrison, Tom leva ses yeux alourdis par la mort, et, après avoir vu son amant, il replongea dans l'abîme.

Quand Harrison eut reconnu son voile, et aperçu le fourreau d'ivoire sans l'épée, il dit :

\- « Ta main et ton amour t'ont perdu, malheureux ! J'ai aussi une main vaillante, pour ce seul acte, ai aussi mon amour : il me donnera la force de me frapper. «

\- « Je te suivrai dans la mort, et on dira que je suis la misérable cause et le compagnon de ton trépas. »

\- « Et toi, qui ne pouvais m'être arraché que par la mort, hélas, tu ne pourras m'être enlevé, même dans la mort. »

\- « Quant à vous, nos très malheureux pères, le mien et le sien, entendez nos prières : nous vous demandons tous deux une chose : à ceux qu'un amour solide a unis et que leur dernière heure a réunis, ne refusez pas qu'ils soient déposés dans un même tombeau. »

\- « Et toi, ô arbre qui couvres un seul misérable cadavre de tes branches, bientôt tu en abriteras deux conserve les marques de cette mort et porte toujours des fruits sombres, harmonisés aux chagrins, témoignages d'un double trépas. »

Il cessa de parler et, appliquant la pointe de l'épée sous sa poitrine, se coucha sur la lame, encore tiède de la mort de Tom.

Ses vœux toutefois émurent les dieux, émurent les pères car la couleur des fruits, dès qu'ils sont mûrs, est foncée, et ce qui subsiste des bûchers repose dans une seule urne.

**Author's Note:**

> N.B :
> 
> Le bûcher de Nimus : Nimus est le fondateur mythique de Ninive et de l'empire de Babylone et il est l'époux de Sémiramis.
> 
> Les flots : Allusion à l'image du char du Soleil qui s'enfonce dans l'Océan du côté de l'Occident.
> 
> Explications :
> 
> 1) Le murier portera des mûres noires. Les fruits du murier sont considérés comme ses rejetons. Vu que Tom et Harrison n'ont pas pu avoir d'enfants, ces fruits noirs sont en quelques sortes les enfants qu'ils n'ont pas pu avoir lorsqu'ils étaient en vie.
> 
> 2) Tom et Harrison ne sont pas réellement morts car selon les anciens comme Ovide, lorsque quelque chose meurt, il renait immédiatement sous une autre forme. C'est un cycle de renaissance et de métamorphose qui a donc lieu.
> 
> 3) Les jeunes gens sont les plus beaux de leur sexe, et, dès le début, leur relation apparaît en même temps composée de voisinage et de séparation. Car, né de la proximité, leur amour est contrarié par l'interdiction des pères, et il est présenté comme irrémédiable. Cette tension contradictoire est symbolisée dans l'image du mur et de la fissure, qui, à la fois, sépare et rapproche les amants. Comme la porte fermée, il est l'obstacle qui suscite, de chaque côté, les lamentations des amants. Par ailleurs, il les oblige à communiquer par gestes et par signes, mais en l'absence de tout confident, de la même façon que les amants des Amours recourent aussi à des stratégies codées, mais pour ne pas attirer l'attention du mari. Le mur est fendu, mais il ne l'est que pour les amants : pendant des siècles, cette fissure n'a jamais attiré l'attention de personne ; c'est l'amour qui l'a observée, comme s'il était un personnage de l'histoire, qui inverse le sens du symbole traditionnel. Cette fissure devient alors un chemin symbolique pour l'échange de la parole amoureuse.
> 
> 4) Et cette parole se double ici de murmure et de caresses virtuelles, où l'écoute devient un jeu amoureux. Les amants expriment leur désir d'union, mais l'union est impossible ; c'est alors le temps de la frustration qui suit celui de la plainte : les baisers ne parviennent pas à leur destinataire et la déception en résulte.
> 
> 5) Enfin, la mention du gardien et de la porte. En faisant grincer les gonds de cette porte, à la faveur de la nuit, trompant la vigilance du portier pour se rendre au rendez-vous nocturne, Harrison, l'amoureux ingénu a son comportement marqué par la ruse et l'audace, et il abuse son entourage.
> 
> 6) Harrison entre alors dans le monde de la transgression qui est ici une solitude symbolique, et en l'occurrence fatale, et qui conduit vers l'issue tragique de son histoire à son amant et lui-même.
> 
> 7) Pourtant, il faut croire que les deux amants sont finalement réunis dans la mort, puisque les dieux l'attestent dans le signe demandé par Harrison : le changement de couleur des fruits du mûrier, du reste associé au mélange des cendres dans une urne unique. Cette métamorphose est évoquée deux fois : ponctuelle, au moment du suicide de Tom ; définitive, après la prière et le suicide de Harrison, car la couleur des mûres est désormais noire, dès qu'elles arrivent à maturité. Le changement est la règle qui régit l'univers la mort n'est qu'une métamorphose, et toute métamorphose est une mort à ce que l'on a été. Ici, les deux jeunes gens meurent l'un après l'autre, mais cette mort ne met pas un terme à leur amour au contraire, elle le réalise. La métamorphose du mûrier est matériellement liée à la mort des deux personnages, puisqu'elle est issue de leur sang dont l'arbre a été aspergé: tout se passe comme si le souffle vital de Tom, matérialisé par le sang qui gicle, passait dans un autre corps, réalisant ainsi la croyance la plus établie du pythagorisme, à savoir la migration des âmes. Mort et métamorphose sont textuellement mises en relation, ce que confirme la présence conjointe du tombeau et de l'arbre au lieu de rendez-vous.
> 
> 8) Aussi tragique soit-elle, la mort de Tom et Harrison marque pour eux une forme de bonheur, qui compense l'échec de leur amour humain, comme si la mort était le seul espace où la durée de l'amour puisse s'installer, car elle introduit l'âme dans un univers dégagé des troubles du monde.


End file.
